Rasputia Latimore
Rasputia Latimore is the main antagonist of Norbit. She is Norbit's nemesis and ex-wife, Big Black Jack, Blue, and Earl's younger sister, leader, and boss, and Kate's rival. Biography Beginnings Not much is known about Rasputia's past other than she was raised by her brothers Big Black Jack, Blue, and Earl. In Norbit Coming soon! Personality Rasputia is mean, selfish, cold, heartless, greedy, arrogant, deceitful, stubborn, and overall evil in nature. Rasputia has a power-hungry demeanor as she had originally picked Norbit for a victim as a child and has since been controlling in every aspect of his life. She has a cunning, manipulative side as she was the one who came up with the idea to turn the orphanage into a strip club and had her brothers Big Black Jack, Blue, and Earl (whom she also likes to control) carry it out. Rasputia is a jealous person, evidenced when she saw Norbit with Kate. Later, when Blue was forced to tell Rasputia of Norbit's whereabouts, she lost her temper and immediately went driving around town to look for him and ultimately passed out when she witnessed Norbit and Kate kissing in church. After waking up and breaking out of her car, she grabs a crowbar and runs into the church in an attempt to kill Norbit, only to be foiled when she finds the church empty. Rasputia has a monstrous side as she even went as far as to maim Lloyd with her car simply because he was staring at her. Ever since Kate came into Norbit's life, Rasputia has become more domineering and careless. At the end of the film, Rasputia's rage and madness gets the best of her when she fights her way though the crowd at the church with a spade and tries to kill Norbit with it for foiling her plan, only to be defeated when Mr. Wong spears her with a curtain rod, making her drop the spade and run away. Trivia * Rasputia is the actual mastermind behind the scheme to shut down the orphanage. * Despite being raised by her brothers, Rasputia grew up to be far worse than them, to the point where they actually begin to fear her. * Rasputia is similar to Madame Gasket: Both are greedy, diabolical masterminds who have their henchmen (Phineas T. Ratchet for Madame Gasket and Big Black Jack, Blue, and Earl for Rasputia) pass off their plan as their own. The only difference is while Madame Gasket did not drive the plot in her film, Rasputia did. Gallery Rasputia.jpg Norbit Rasputia Car.jpg Category:Mature Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Females Category:Bosses Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Mastermind Category:Femme Fatale Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Selfish Villains Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Jerks Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Thief Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Crime Lord Category:Sadists Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Outright Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Killjoy Category:Cheater Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Traitor Category:Tyrants Category:Control Freaks Category:Archenemy Category:Blackmailers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Perverts Category:Egomaniacs Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Nihilists Category:Mongers Category:Power Hungry Category:Trap Masters Category:Xenophobes Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Envious Villains Category:Hungry Villains Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Short-tempered villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Hot-tempered villains Category:Quick-tempered villains Category:Crazy villains Category:Fascists Category:Hegemony Category:Lover Stealer Category:Spouse of a Hero Category:War Criminals Category:Big Bads Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Villains with Mental Illness Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Neutral Evil Category:Foiled villains Category:True Neutral Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral] Category:True Antagonists Category:True main villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Living Villains Category:Tragic Category:Anti-Villains Category:Protagonist Villain